When In A Godly Presence
by The Silent Dreamcatcher
Summary: The seduction of a god is not a difficult one, Naruto should know, he'd been seduced many times. But if the object of his affections turns out to be more than the bravest can handle and has a personal plan for him some would pray to be chosen for, he must change his game to access the grand creator's heart and change his fate, or accept being chained to a life he hates forever.
1. Prologue

When In A Godly presence.

Prologue.

Naruto twisted and turned in his elaborate sleeping quarters, it was late and yet sleep refused to claim him. With a groan he threw off the covers and stood, no use wasting a perfectly good night, and maybe some nymphs were still awake. He pulled on his golden stitched chiton, pushed the thick dark purple curtain that posed as a door to his home aside and walked out. The air was chilly, but that was to be expected at this altitude. One of the downsides to living on a mountain. Artemis, the moon goddess stood high this evening and her cold beams gave the grand buildings atop mount Olympus a magical glow.

He sighed while looking up, he'd always hoped he would one day be accepted into the family of deities; however, being a bastard seemed to mean he would have no such right. As son of Ares, the god of war and Aphrodite, goddess of love, he found himself pretty much the perfect balance between both. Zeus decided he wasn't, though, and his mother's husband, the smith god, would never accept him into his home. And thusly he was stuck here, in one of the lower layers of the mountain. Not that he really minded though, it was pretty nice here, and he was closer to the air nymphs here… maybe he could get some action tonight after all. He had his classes tomorrow, but with his talent for archery and manipulating the elements it wouldn't hurt his standing to miss a few lectures.

He was thankful to his parents though, had they been anyone else he wouldn't be the way he was. Women, human and other alike, loved his mix of danger and romance; he could love like no other, and at the same time he could be the cold blooded killer whose instincts were in his blood. With his inherited golden hair and uniquely piercing sapphire eyes he could ensnare anyone he preyed on, and he never left them unsatisfied. Grinning to himself he left the small village and started down the sloping stone path to the lower waterfalls, there were sure to be _some_ lovely nymphs there. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the shrouded presence passing in the opposite direction until he passed them.

He was dressed in nothing but a thin black veil, floating around him even though there was no wind present. His skin was a pale as the moon and his hair as black as the night. The small floating lights along the path lit up his face and Naruto gasped, he seemed chiselled from marble. No one could be this beautiful, not even his mother was, and she was the goddess of beauty for crying out loud! He couldn't lift his feet and stood rooted to the ground. The other didn't move either, only looked at the blonde. His eyes were darker than humanly or even godly possible, and those endless pools of onyx had locked on his own eyes. Suddenly the vibrant blue wasn't so bright anymore.

The pale beauty lifted a perfect hand and softly grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. He let out a deep chuckle and spoke in a voice so silky smooth it must be a carnal sin to even desire him to speak. "It is late my child; you ought not play around at this time. Who knows what dangers you might encounter?" the soft pink lips, the only part of him that seemed to have any colour, formed an equally soft smile. And with that he was gone.

Confused, Naruto frantically looked around for the form shrouded in darkness, but found no trace of him. He'd disappeared with the wind it seemed. But the only ones that could do that were… "Gods…" the word left his lips as a whisper. Besides his mother for the first few years of his life he'd never witnessed an actual _God_ before, the experience left him… unnerved. It took some time but he was finally able the drag himself back to his home, where he fell to his bed exhausted. The incredible _power_ that had hung around the god was nothing short of incredible; he could still feel it tingling on his skin.

This was something else altogether, not even his mother had that kind of power. The kind that simply couldn't be contained within ones person and oozed out of every pore, flooding the senses of everyone that happened to be around. Hypnos, the god of sleep took mercy upon him and allowed him to drift away. But even then those eyes bore into his soul, haunting him all night.

When he woke he was groggy and cranky. He hadn't had any rest and, frankly, felt disgusted by himself. Hallway through the night he'd woken again, this time plagued by desire. All he could think was how it would feel to have that silky skin against his, to have that power wrapped round him and those lips shaping around his name. And he knew there was only one way to get over it. He had to figure out who he was where he could be found, and then actually find him. And maybe then the rejection would cure him… or else the submission he hoped for would. The want was too strong to ignore or deny, and no one else would be able to sate it, this he knew for sure.

So, Naruto Uzumaki, the demigod, had some investigating to do.


	2. Chapter One

When In A Godly Presence.

Chapter One.

"TELL ME!" "No." "Pleeeeeease?" "No." "Pretty pretty please?" "No." "With a cherry on top?" "For the last time, no!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, no matter how his looks and charms helped him to bend anyone to his will, the white-haired man that practically raised him since his parents abandoned him stayed impervious to his ways. "Come on Jiraya, you get into the Olympus all the time! You should have at least heard of him?" The old man let out an exasperated sigh, "Even if I did know him, I wouldn't be able to tell you, you know that Naruto." "Yeah? Well I know you slept with my mother." "Everyone's slept with your mother." "HEY!" Since it was technically true, but mostly because the blonde couldn't bother thinking of something to say in retaliation, he decided this was a good moment to divert his attention to the few lovely nymphs that were taking a bath near them. They were walking on the same path Naruto'd met the beautiful stranger the night before, and Jiraya was no help in trying to figure out who it was. The three nymphs were nude and splashing about in the clear water of a nearby stream.

He walked over to hem and sat in down upon the soft green grass. "Ladies, this water is not suited for your lovely, delicate skin. Why don't you come to the bathhouse with us? See that old man over there? He's the owner of the grandest bathhouse of the entire Olympus, even the gods bathe there! What do you say?" It took little more to convince them, being the licentious creatures they are, and a little while later they were fawning over the young demigod in the softly bubbling warm water. None of them had heard of the stranger, so he figured he'd cut his losses and have a good time instead.

It was evening again and Naruto was tired, he was lying on his back on the still-warm stones of the terrace behind his abode. Not even after his escapades in the bathhouse could he forget the mysterious stranger, and he decided he didn't like it. "Really now? That's such a shame, to think I even came to see you again." Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up so fast he felt dizzy, that voice! And, more importantly, the person it belonged to stood right in front of him! His eyes were wide as saucers as he experienced the odd feeling of having lost the ability to move once again while the flawlessly pale skinned figure sat perched up on the soft beige stones that functioned as a small wall.

After a few gaping moments in which the other did nothing but stare at the blonde with an amused smile on his lips Naruto regained his ability to speak. "How-" "Did I read your mind?" "…Yes." The ebony haired god stood and the black veil that lay peacefully around his waist immediately started fluttering around him on an imaginary breeze. Long pale legs carried his nude form closer until he was but a few feet away from the other and lowered himself onto his knees in front of him before speaking. "My dear child, sleep was capturing your thoughts; they were no secret to me." "How can you hear me in my sleep? That is the realm of Hypnos."

The god chuckled softly in his melodious voice and ran a finger gently over Naruto's cheek. "You know so little, you lost little lamb. Hypnos is nothing but a child of Nyx, goddess of the night, and the night is mine. Your fate is a turbulent one, I've seen it. I like it. And I have a gift I wish to share with you, will you accept?" Struck mute again, Naruto could only nod; at which the other gently scraped the nails of three fingers of each hand over his cheeks. The blonde could feel his face tingle, but besides that felt nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly his eyelids got very heavy, and it was a struggle just to keep them open. He could feel his mind get foggy and sleep pulled at him once again. He tried to fight it, to stay in the company of this person, but the other guided him to lie down on the now cooled off stones and he couldn't resist anymore. "Sleep now, my little lamb, and let my presence guide you in your dreams. Chaos will protect you as you find your destiny." And everything went black.

Seemingly an eternity later he woke to the creaking sound of an old spinning wheel, he opened one eye and tried to sit up. Only to fall down immediately and grab his head in agony, somehow someone was pounding on the inside of his skull with the hammer of the forge god. Was this the punishment of the husband of his adulteress of a mother? After a few seconds the pain lessened considerably and he dared to open his eyes again. At first he saw nothing, only darkness, but then a deep red light penetrated the black and things around him slowly took form. He was lying in a corner of some sorts; the wall was rough and arched over him, as if he was in a cave. He slowly sat up and turned around.

The room he was in was indeed a cave, except it had no entrance or any way out. Just a round wall of rock and a low ceiling. The red light came from a small flame that hung in a glass ball from the ceiling in the middle off the room. It had no fuel of any kind, just a flame with instead of a blue heart a red one. Under it was a low round table, made of some dark wood. A square purple tablecloth covered the middle and corners, and had little golden tassels hanging from the corners that almost hit the ground. At the table sat an old woman, her hair and body covered by a black mantle, and only her wrinkled face and hands were visible. She was using a measuring rod to measure pieces of beautiful red thread, selecting them carefully with a smile on her face.

She stood and took the thread she was working with from the table, treating it as gentle as one would a delicate flower. She then walked to one of the walls and hung it one a large frame where many treads were already pinned on. Some were long, some short, some thin and some very intricate. They all wove together and made a beautiful tapestry one could look at for hours. Another old woman was standing behind it, running her hands gently over the threads and feeling some for a long time, as if she was trying to read it. Her appearance was partially shrouded, but she wore the same mantle as the other woman, and had nearly the exact same face.

Then she reached into her pocket and took out a tiny silver pair of scissors. She pulled out one of the threads and cut it in half. It burned up into nothing with an eerily human sounding scream in less than a second, and she nodded contently. She then plucked the little pin that held the thread off the wooden frame and let the other woman pin on a new one. This one was longer, and changed the tapestry's pattern. The creaking sound of a spinning wheel penetrated the rustling silence that hung in the cave and on the opposite side of the tapestry sat a third woman, again identical to the other two. From her long, thick hair she spun the red threads on her old wheel, and altogether it was quite a peaceful, though somehow slightly sinister, scene.

But suddenly the entire cave was filled with dark rumbling clouds and lightning spat in every direction, branding black spots on the walls. The sounds of thunder drowned out anything else and Naruto pressed himself against the wall as flat as he could to try and evade this odd nature's wrath. "That's enough, hold your tongue around the fates young one!" three voices spoke as one. And before the sentence had been finished the clouds had disappeared and showed a giant man with white waving hair and thunderbolts still in his hands. Now Naruto might not always have paid attention in class, hence he still had no idea who that one certain person was, but he knew for a fact who this man was.

Which meant this was not real.

Which meant this could be nothing more than a friction of his imagination, a very vivid one.

Because there was no way in Tartarus that he was in the same room as Zeus, the lord of all gods, right now. And it definitely was him, the white tunic he wore moved as if on a breeze, which seemed regular for gods now. And he was the biggest man Naruto ever saw. Stormy eyes not quite as blue as his own pierced the three women who paid him no heed. His hair was an impossible white and his frame as masculine as could possibly be.

But before he could think about it anymore the god spoke, and the women didn't listen. "You spinstresses killed my son! I demand an explanation!" They didn't turn from their tasks, only spoke to him without even looking; "Such a foolish man." They whispered as one, "Thinking we killed his son, while it was his wife's jealousy and stupidity that killed him. Such ugly things they are. A hero's path we chose for him, but his greed and lust destroyed his fate."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus roared, and threw over the heavy wooden table, spilling the precious threads all over the floor. A that the women stood and directed their white, unseeing eyes to him, as if they saw beyond his exterior and straight into the secrets he held in his soul. The flame in the glass ball turned blue and the room suddenly became very cold while their ominous voices whispered menacingly. "Vile and greed, corruption and lies, you betray your wife and slay your mistresses. You walk in here like a god but you are not! ARE NOT! We only answer to her, to him, to it! The Chaos will claim you, you boy who walks as if he is a man!

And Chaos will not forgive, she will not forget, he will punish you and you will wish your son's fate had been your own. For we are the Moirai, made from Chaos we spin the fates, and yours we've read, little boy. We've read it and we laughed, for chaos chose another to take your place, the markings of the great one are on his face already. BEGONE!"

And with that the god of all gods disappeared, and Naruto had no idea why. This chaos person was important it seemed. So important even Zeus couldn't go against him/her/it? That was the part that confused him a bit but he'd figure things out for sure! For now he needed to get out of there, these women were scary, and now they were staring at him. One walked up to him and he stood, trying to make himself as big as possible. "Sweet boy." They spoke. "Fear not, we've read your fate. Chaos loves you dearly, and so shall we. We have a gift for you." She took a small something wrapped in silky soft purple fabric from her pocket and pressed it in his hand.

"We've laid out your path or you, all you must do it follow it, my child."

Naruto woke with a start when a bucket of cold water was dumped on his head. "WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPYHEAD! You've got a big day ahead of you!" Damn Jiraya waking him from such an interesting dream, it'd almost felt real too. "Get up you lazy ass! Classes start in ten minutes and I don't want you having detention, you have to help me clean up the restaurant." Grumbling Naruto got up and fixed his toga, damn useless thing always got in the way already, and now it was wet too.

Instead of ruining his back on the irregular stones he'd somehow he ended up in his own bed the night before; and after Jiraya ushered him out the door he quickly walked through the small village and entered his school building. It was a lovely place, true, but he hated it. He hated being caged inside it, chained to his desk and having to listen to boring stories no one cared for. Why couldn't it ever be interesting stories? Like the dream he had, it was weird, he could remember it perfectly while normally he'd forget them after he'd been awake five minutes.

He slumped down into his desk and prepared himself for another useless day at school. There weren't even any cool people in his class either, only demigods and sometimes the god's human lovers that had been accepted into their community. Well… they hadn't been accepted, usually they would be bullied until they either called the wrath of whichever god they were having an affair with over them, or simply left the mountain themselves. Besides the usual picking on the privileged the others in his class were absolutely lame, all goody two shoes who wanted to learn all about the gods and the Olympus. He didn't want to learn all that stuff in the classroom, he wanted to go up there, get his rightful place besides his mother, and learn how to be the best from them.

But that was never going to happen, so he might as well pay attention here and make his own legends, he was the son of the god of war after all, and a full-blood god! Kinda. Doesn't matter! What matters is that he needed to make a plan to become grand, and sitting in the classroom wasn't going to do that. "Class! Today we will be discussing an interesting subject, does anyone know why the lord Zeus is upset with the Moirai?" without thinking, and with his dream still on his mind, Naruto answered, "Because his son is dead and they cut the thread." The teacher and busty blond human woman who'd once been a lover of Zeus herself was surprised by his answer. The annoying blonde boy never had anything good to say, if he even said anything. And usually the subject of his conversation was her bust.

"That… is correct mister Uzumaki." Naruto looked up. Correct? But how? It was a dream and usually dreams were nothing but fables. Weren't they? "Naruto," The teacher, named Tsunade, continued. "Would you happen to know who the Moirai are?" "More like _is. _They're three old women, but they speak as if they were one. One spins a red thread, one measures it, and one cuts it, right? And it's got something to do with fates or something. They messed up Zeus's son's fate, so he was mad at them. But they didn't have any respect for him at all; they acted as if they stood above him in rank."

Trying to milk this rare display of her pupil's knowledge and interest she asked on, "And why are they above him?" Naruto couldn't believe this, everything he saw was true! Unless his teacher tried to trick him and make a fool out of him, but he couldn't believe that after all the trouble she normally caused him to try and get him educated. So why not answer? He usually got everything wrong anyway, getting a little bit of good credit couldn't hurt.

"They are above him because they were created from Chaos him or herself? Compared to that the rank of a god isn't all that big of a deal. But miss, I don't understand something." Miss? Did he just call her miss? Not old hag or boob lady? "Uhm yes?" "What is Chaos? And what are the fates? I'd really like to know actually." And he did! The pale stranger had mentioned Chaos too, so maybe this was the missing link he needed.

"Well, it's quite easy really. Chaos stood at the beginning of everything, before the titans, before the gods, even before Nyx, Gaia and Tartarus, which are, class?" In choir they answered her with a clear: "Night, Earth and Underworld." "Yes you little snotnose braggers, Chaos was there before all them, created them even! They call it the mother or father of everything, because Chaos _is_ everything. It is also the creator of desire, death and even love, everything you ever see or feel has been its doing. But there is a legend that Chaos itself has never found love.

And so it created the Moirai, or fates. The threads they spin resemble a person's life, every time they finish one, someone is born. And from that thread they can read what that person's fate will be, and sometimes, they can even change it! Even the gods have a thread, and when they wrong Chaos, the Moirai can cut it! Resulting in death. Everyone's thread gets cut eventually, and it's said that everything that happens in someone's life has been predetermined when their thread was spun. The only one who doesn't have one, is Chaos itself."

Wow. Chaos is awesome! To have so much power you can even bend the god's to your will, that must be amazing. But there was one more thing he needed to know; "Teacher, what does Chaos look like?" "AAAAH! Now that is the question that's kept us busy for a long time, but, at some point very long ago, Chaos revealed itself to us. There are no pictures or statuettes made of it, but Chaos has always been known as most beautiful man or woman, more lovely even than Aphrodite. With skin as pale and flawless as freshly fallen snow, and eyes and hair as black as the midnight sky. It's been said that whoever laid eyes on it was sure to have a _very_ interesting fate."

"_Sleep now, my little lamb, and let my presence guide you in your dreams. Chaos will protect you as you find your destiny."_ Oh… no! Wait! Maybe it was all just a coincidence. Nothing that big would happen to him, he was no one, worth nothing! If Chaos took an interest in anyone it would be ANY of the other students, not him. "And it's been said that if Chaos choose you for itself it would mark your face, but only you yourself could see it, and only in a special mirror that shows more than just reflections. But well, those are all myths anyway, class dismissed!"

As Naruto stood he felt something hard bump into his leg, something was in his pocket? He reached in and felt a soft cloth-like thing. Closing his hand around it he pulled the object out and saw that it was wrapped in a silky soft piece of fabric. It was purple. With trembling fingers he slowly pulled the cloth aside to unveil what it covered. And when he saw the small glittering thing in his own hands he dared not look into it, afraid of what he might see.

It was a mirror.


End file.
